


Beating Wings

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixie reaches out to trace the lines with both hands. "The thing you ought to know about girls," she says, "is that they like a guy with power."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Wings

They're in Shibuya before Naoki gets a chance to relax at all. It's so different now. The hospital was changed too, of course, but that didn't matter so much -- that wasn't some place he knew, some place he had memories. Just last week he was here with Isamu, drinking bubble tea and shopping for CDs and talking about girls. Well, mostly Isamu talked, but still. Now there's a little grinning jester of a demon selling medicine and magical rocks out of what used to be a clothing store, and the bubble tea place is something even weirder.

He hasn't even eaten anything since the Conception -- unless spitting up that first magatama and swallowing the one he took from Forneus counts, and he suspects it doesn't -- but he's just not hungry, and what would he eat, anyway? His strength is coming from somewhere else now. Some_thing_ else. He sits in a quiet little room that he thinks was a noodle shop yesterday -- is that possible? how much time has it been? -- and runs his fingertips over the black-and-blue patterns on his skin. What _is_ he now?

The marks disappear under the waistband of his shorts, and Naoki wonders idly how far they go. He hasn't needed to find a bathroom -- okay, or an alley wall, more likely, at this point -- since the conception, either. Maybe he's dead. Maybe time's stopped.

He unsnaps and unzips, curious, pretty sure that even if one of the demons he brought down here comes to check on him, they won't be too offended. None of them seem to even understand human stuff like modesty. And that one in the park, with the huge, spiky -- ick.

Naoki's hasn't turned spiky, at least. That's sort of a relief. The marks do go that far, outlining his hipbones, circling his cock sort of the same way they do his fingers. He strokes it a little, and that still feels good, so he keeps doing it -- the feeling's familiar, comforting, and he also wants to see how the marks will look when he's hard.

Pretty good, it turns out. There are bands around the shaft, one down by the base and one right below the head, and thin stripes along the sides that connect those bands to each other, then continue outward to meet the thicker lines at his hips. Jerking off still feels good, and it isn't even a strange kind of good like Pixie's dia or the crack of a preta's skull. Naoki leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, his head turned to the side so the spike at his nape won't hit the wall. After this, he can go poke around here a little more and see if he can figure out what to do next.

When the door opens he doesn't get up, doesn't let go. Maybe it'll mean trouble, being in a vulnerable position, but it also seems like a lot of the demons respond to bluffs and threats -- and this one's one of his, anyway. "What do you want?" he says.

"I got bored," Pixie says. "Nobody here knows how to have a good time." She flits a little closer, watching him. "Except you, maybe. You look kind of lonely."

"Do I?" Naoki asks. Pixie seems to like him, as much as any of them do -- as much as most girls liked him before, probably.

She smiles, turns one of those little flips in the air like she does when she's happy. "Doesn't seem right, a handsome demon like you going lonely."

"Yeah, well," Naoki says. He tries to imagine who he'd even do stuff with, at this point, when he's just about the only person left. There's that angel he picked up on the way here -- those straps and chains she has on make him feel kind of funny -- but she's a little cold, and he's not sure he's enough of a demon to try to make her do stuff with him anyway. "There isn't a lot I can do about that, is there?"

"Meanie," Pixie says. She comes closer, drops down a little closer to the floor, her wings fluttering. "How can you say that?"

"What, _you_ want to help me out?" Naoki asks. It's ridiculous -- she's tiny, not even a quarter of his size. He could wrap one hand all the way around her waist. But she's giving him that flirty look again.

"Well, since you ask so nicely," she says, and drops down to the floor between his legs. When she gets on her knees it puts her about eye level with the head of his cock. Naoki slides his hand down so he's just gripping the base, holding it steady, and Pixie reaches out to trace the lines running up it with both hands. "The thing you ought to know about girls," she says, "is that they like a guy with power."

"Demon girls, maybe," Naoki says, but he thinks about some of Chiaki's boyfriends and figures maybe not _only_ demon girls.

Pixie smirks up at him. "Of course," she says. "What other kind of girl are you going to find in a world like this?" She leans closer and wraps her arms around his cock, and Naoki lets go of it to let her get closer. The bare parts of her thighs press against his balls, and the tip of his cock comes up just below her chin. It's weird, but also hot, or else the other way around -- Naoki's not sure which.

He runs his fingertips down Pixie's side, and she shivers. "You want to be my girl?" he says.

"I _am_ your girl," Pixie says, squirming against his cock.

Naoki smiles. "Keep doing that, then," he says. It's definitely more hot than weird, when she moves like that, rubbing herself against his cock. He drags his fingertips up the backs of her thighs. Her skin is soft, above her stockings. When he nudges one finger into the soft warm space between her thighs, she whimpers.

"Be good to me," she pleads, and maybe he's more of a demon than he realized, because the almost-fear in her voice makes him harder.

"I am," he says. "You're my girl, right?" The blue stuff of her leotard is stretchy, soft, so it's easy enough to push it out of the way, to get his finger under the fabric and touch her there. She's wet, and she makes more scared little noises when he rubs the folds of her pussy.

"S-see?" she says. "I knew you'd be a good choice." Naoki wonders if she's forgotten that she called him weak and flabby back at the hospital, or if she's just changed her mind and is hoping _he's_ forgotten.

"Did you?" he says. Pixie rubs her face against the head of his cock, like a kitten claiming him. "Lick it," Naoki tells her, to see if she will, and she does, warm wet sweeps of her tongue. She licks around the edges of the slit, teasing, then presses her mouth against the tip and pushes her tongue into the end of his cock.

Naoki's breath catches, and his balls tighten -- that's _really_ weird, but it feels good. He pushes his finger into her cunt, because it feels like it'll fit. She moans against his cock, and her little dragonfly wings beat frantically against his wrist, but she doesn't try to get away and she doesn't let go of his cock, either. He can't really get in her much deeper than the second knuckle, and every time he pushes she squirms, holding tighter to his cock. It feels good, tight and hot, and the way she's tongue-fucking his cock is starting to really get to him. He's going to lose it in a couple minutes if they just keep this up, and he thinks -- he can't tell, not sure, fuck, not sure he'd know with a _human_ girl, much less like this, but he thinks she might be getting there, too -- the way her wings beat in little stutters, the way she trembles, and her moans rise in pitch -- and then he _can_ feel it when she comes, because she clenches even tighter around his finger, nearly pushing him out again, only he won't quite let her.

And he's not going to need much longer, fuck -- she sort of slows down, not moving so much against him, so Naoki presses the heel of his hand against her back, below her wings, to hold her against his cock until he's done. He rocks his hips, pushing against her for the friction, and Pixie whimpers, the noise muffled by his cock against her mouth.

She pulls back right when he starts to come, coughing like she caught the first spurt in her mouth and it was too much, and Naoki's cock pulses and pulses until he's sagging with relief, until she's _dripping_ with his come. He thinks maybe he should feel bad, seeing her like that, drenched and shaky, collapsed in a little heap between his legs. He tries to feel bad, for a minute, but his heart's not in it. Mostly he thinks, _she's mine_.

Maybe he's changed as much as Tokyo has, after all.


End file.
